A Feeling To Hold On To
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: At the end of the Pacifist Route, right before the monsters reach the surface, Frisk goes to see Asriel one more time and wants to help him feel happy since she can't save him. Will she succeed? Done as a request for TheOtherGuy098 on DeviantArt. :)


**A Feeling To Hold On To**

 **This story was requested by TheOtherGuy098 on DeviantArt and takes place at the very end of the True Pacifist route. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Contains major spoilers. Words underlined and italicized are Gaster speaking. I own nothing. _  
_**

* * *

Frisk opened her eyes blearily as she managed to get to her feet, seeing a small goat standing before her, looking happy, but also very sad. "Your friends are waiting for you, Frisk," he said.

"Did you…break the barrier?" Frisk asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Frisk looked at him. "Are you…Toriel and Asgore's son?" She asked. "Asriel?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, I am," he said. "But…Mom doesn't know it's me, because of…my other form."

The young girl nodded understandingly. "But she never forgot you," she said.

He smiled at that before looking towards the barrier. "They're at the patch of flowers where you first met me," he said. "Where…I'll change back into…Flowey forever."

Frisk looked at him. "I can save you," she said.

He shook his head. "No," he said. "It's…I have to stay here," he said sadly. "I'm trapped, Frisk."

"Why?" She asked.

"You can only save those who have a soul," he said. "Like that skeleton with holes in his hands."

Frisk remembered him and her eyes widened. She looked at him. "Don't change into Flowey yet," she said. "I'll be back. I promise."

She ran all the way back to where she had first landed in the flowerbed and saw all her friends there along with her adoptive mom and she almost jumped for joy at seeing the skeleton she had found behind the Waterfall there too. "Everyone!" She called out.

They turned to see her running towards them. "My child!" Toriel called out, racing to Frisk and lifting her into a hug. Frisk hugged her adoptive mother happily and wasted no time hugging her friends, who were just as happy to see her.

"You okay, kiddo?" Sans asked. "We were forcibly transported here while you were fighting that…that…whatever that was."

"What was that?" Undyne asked.

Frisk looked saddened. "Someone who I can't save," she said sadly.

The skeleton with holes in his hands came up to her and very gently placed a hand on her head, giving her a nod of understanding. She knew that he knew what she meant. Frisk then turned to them all. "The barrier's broken," she said. "And there's a town near the mountain where you guys can live."

They all smiled at her. "Then, perhaps we better start packing and heading up for the surface?" Papyrus suggested.

Frisk looked up at Toriel. "Mom? There's something I need to do real quick," she said. "I won't be long."

Toriel nodded. "Alright," she agreed and watched the young girl run down the path, heading back to Asgore's castle. "Maybe I should have gone with her."

Sans was about to teleport away when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the tall skeleton clothed in black giving him a reassuring look.

" _She'll be fine, Sans,"_ he said, making Sans' eyes widen as he recognized the language to be Wingdings. _"Frisk knows what she's doing."_

The young girl really hoped Asriel hadn't changed back yet and found herself back where she had left him and he was still there, but he still looked sad. "I like feeling emotions," he said softly.

Frisk went up to him and hugged him. "I wish I could save you," she said. "I really wish I could."

"It's okay," he said. "It wouldn't be right to the other souls my dad captured. They're…They're in pain. They have been…for far too long."

The brown-haired girl fell into thought. "You still remember stuff, right?" She asked. "Even when you change back into Flowey again?"

Asriel nodded. "Just like Sans and Gaster," he said.

"Gaster?"

"The skeleton from behind the Waterfall," the young goat explained.

Frisk sighed sadly. She could see that Asriel was dreading turning back into Flowey and wouldn't have emotions once more. He would only have sad memories.

She suddenly perked up. Memories. She knew she'd never forget her adventure down here in the Underground, even when everyone settled on the surface.

Maybe she could give him a good memory.

Frisk gently poked Asriel's rib cage and he jumped in surprise, but his arm came over his side instinctively to protect it. The young girl grinned, making him look at her curiously.

"Um, Frisk?" He asked.

"Can I at least give you a good memory?" She asked him.

Asriel cocked his head to the side. "You already did, Frisk," he said. "You freed my mom and my dad. And everyone else."

She shook her head. "I mean a memory that you'll always remember and it won't be linked to anything sad," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Frisk grinned again and her fingers reached for his sides again. "This," she said.

Barely a second later, Asriel was on the ground as Frisk tickled him relentlessly and he laughed. Frisk giggled. "I've heard of a _tickle monster,_ but never of a ticklish monster," she said.

Sans, who was listening nearby, smiled in amusement as he watched the two. He remembered Asriel from long ago and remembered that the kid would turn into Flowey all the time whenever a reset occurred. He never told Toriel and he knew Frisk didn't tell her either.

A squeal brought his mind back to the two kids and he smiled at seeing Frisk now tickling Asriel's knees and his stomach as the small goat kept laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Asriel laughed, grabbing Frisk's wrists gently, but she only giggled and tickled his underarms, which made him laugh again.

The small goat soon didn't have any energy to struggle and his laughter was beginning to quiet down. "Frisk," he gasped out. "Please…spare me. Show…mercy."

"Of course I will," she said. "I'm not that mean."

"No, but you're a _mean tickler,"_ he said without heat.

He then got up and hugged Frisk. "Thank you…sister," he said softly.

Frisk felt tears come to her eyes. "I…," she began to say, but he shook his head.

"You've done so much, Frisk," he said. "You even gave me a feeling to hold on to, something that I was afraid wasn't possible."

He smiled. "I'll be okay," he said. "Just…please take care of Mom and…don't forget about me?"

Frisk smiled. "I won't forget you…brother," she said to him. "I promise."

"And I won't forget either," he said with a smile before he began fading. "Bye, Frisk," he said softly.

"Bye, Asriel," she returned softly as he disappeared.

Sans came up behind her and Frisk turned to see him. "I had a feeling you followed me," she said with a smile.

He shrugged, his smile still in place. "Just wanted to check on you, kid," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, kiddo."

She smiled, feeling better now. "I feel better knowing he'll at least have a happy memory to reflect on, something that will give him lasting happiness even as Flowey," she said.

The skeleton nodded. "Something tells me he's grateful for that," he said before picking Frisk up and putting her on his shoulders. "Everyone's ready."

Asriel, having changed back into Flowey, found a good spot to watch them all make it to the surface. He smiled before going back to his spot where he first met Frisk, reflecting back on the memory she gave him.

"Thank you…sister," he said, a couple tears coming to his eyes.

But for once, they were happy tears, thanks to Frisk.

* * *

 **Okay, quick confession. This is my first time writing an Undertale story with Asriel in it, so pretty please, be gentle in the reviews. Thank you.**

 **Again, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
